Shadrach
Shadrach in Diamond Clad was a Rahk'veth exile. History Early History Shadrach was born to a Rahk'veth family in the warrens, where he lived and grew up for the first two hundred years of his life. He originally worked as an agricultural helper and guard in the Warrens, the Rahk'veth homeland situated underneath the Metru Nui archives. He befriended three fellow Rahk'veth: Terya, Pagiel, and Necrom. However, it turned out that Necrom had been collaborating with a Brotherhood of Makuta loyalist named Xenos. Eventually, thanks to Necrom's help, Xenos was able to lead a legion of Brotherhood troops into the Warrens and tried to wipe out the Rahk'veth population. They were unsuccessful in their attempt, but both traitorous Rahk'veth were able to escape the battle. Later, Shadrach was put on trial due to his relations with Necrom. The population of the Warrens believed that he had given information to the conspirators to aid in the attack. Even with the support of his family and friends, he was sentenced to exile. Capture At some point during his exile, the mutant Rahkshi Jevson captured him and took him back to a facility on the Southern Continent for "testing". Jevson had uncovered the Ultima, a Kanohi mask that had extraordinary powers and was capturing beings of all kinds of species to use as test subjects for the mask's power. Rescue While in his cell awaiting his inevitable doom, Shadrach witnessed a Vortixx mercenary break into Jevson's facility through his room. He convinced the female mercenary, named Pariah, that he could help her through the complex, and she brought him along. After discovering Jevson, along with his Draconian cohort, Propheci, trying to perform a test on two Matoran, they watched as one of the Matoran donned the Kanohi mask. The resulting explosion wiped out the entire facility, and left only a smoking crater with Shadrach, Pariah, and the two Matoran now turned Toa in the immediate area. Abilities and Traits Shadrach is semi-strong, smart, and agile. He's a good runner and has a high level of endurance, but can't hold out well in a fistfight. He often relies on his powers and pike for battle, and leaves the heavy hitting to others who are stronger who he is. Personality Shadrach is usually a somewhat lighthearted if pessimistic figure. He can be easily angered, but does a relatively good job of keeping his temper in check. He doesn't enjoy being idle, and nearly always has to be doing something. After his rescue, he developed an attachment to Pariah, who later reciprocated his feelings. Mask and Tools Shadrach, like all Rahk'veth, wears a hood to cover his face. He carries an Ice Pike, which allows him to channel his powers of ice and anger. Trivia *Shadrach is Echo 1's primary self MOC. *His theme is "My Spirit Will Go On", by Dragon Force. *His name comes from the character Shadrach from the Christian Bible's book of Daniel. In his early YouTube appearances, he was often paired with a Rahkshi named Mishak, who was named after a friend of said biblical character. Category:Rahkshi Category:Ice Category:Rahk'veth